Soul Blake
Soul Blake is Aden's boyfriend, as well as his One. Appearance Soul is an albino 24-year-old young man, with pale skin, white hair, blood-red eyes, and a light dusting of freckles. He is moderately fat, at 250 pounds, and is 6 feet tall. Soul prefers to wear a dark V-neck shirt that clearly shows the curves of his body under a white jacket. He also wears jeans with holes in them and blue shoes. While at work, Soul wears jeans that don't have holes, and a shirt with a name tag pinned to it. His standard expression is a dazed-looking smile with half-lidded eyes. Soul also can't grow thick body hair (he'll constantly have a thin soft baby fuzz, but not much thicker), much to Aden's personal enjoyment, but we don't need to know the details. Personality In a word, Soul is a slacker. He's a very intelligent person, and was smart enough to avoid burning out like a match in high school. However, he is far from apathetic, and cares very much for his friends and family. Soul is very proud of his weight, and is more than happy to see it climb. He also doesn't really like seeing people upset or sad, and will try and tell a joke or do something silly to get a smile. Before Warehouse Soul Blake's well-off parents often joke that their son used up all his motivation just trying to survive as an albino baby. He was teased in elementary school for his pale appearance. Soul kept decent grades in high school, but was careful to avoid burning out like a match. Over the course of his teenage years, Soul discovered two things: One, he was gay, and two, he wanted to be fat. Although apprehensive, his parents supported their son's new lifestyle. As a result, the skinny teen slowly but steadily began to disappear under layers of fat. He graduated college with a Bachelor's in Arts speaking fluent Spanish and Japanese. However, his dream job came at 23, where he works as a music store clerk, not that he needs money, but feels it would be nice to have some in his wallet rather than his parent's bank account. Today One day, he met Aden Taylor while the God Tier was looking for a new pair of headphones after an incident involving a naga artifact, and they quickly hit it off. Some time after meeting and eventually dating, Aden revealed to Soul his job at Warehouse 13, as well as his God Tier powers. The albino was fascinated, and quickly swore to never tell anyone. He now lives in Univille, working at the music store there. Aden is more than happy to occasionally to be Soul's feeder (meaning that Aden stuffs Soul with food to help satisfy Soul's kink, whereas Aden is more into simply rubbing and fondling Soul's growing girth). Trivia *Soul respects Aden's asexuality, even looking it up, but he is still pleasantly surprised when Aden consents to wanting it. *Soul is a Leo, and his birthday is August 2nd. Almost coincidentally, Soul has a talent for helping Aden, a Gemini, focus and come to a decision. *He wears a dragon-shaped key pendant that has a single peridot gemstone in it, with Aden's name engraved on the back. This key was a birthday present from Aden. In response, Aden wears a steampunk-styled key engraved with Soul's name on the back. *Aden once gave Soul the Morphing Ability. His only known Acquisitions are Aden himself (as an experiment to see if it was even possible to morph a God Tier. This form has never even been accessed due to potential hazards), and a polar bear. *Soul's extended zodiac sign is Lesci, sign of the Polisher. This identifies him as a Life Player and Prospit Dreamer. Soul alt.jpg|Soul's work outfit Polarbear.jpeg|Soul as a polar bear Category:Per Ankh